On Rainy Days
by ita tita
Summary: Dulu… bagiku.. Hujan adalah kehidupan dan kebahagiaan Tapi sekarang.. bagiku.. Hujan adalah kematian dan kesedihan Salahkah aku.. bila sekarang aku membenci hujan?


_Dulu… bagiku.._

 _Hujan adalah kehidupan dan kebahagiaan_

 _Tapi sekarang.. bagiku.._

 _Hujan adalah kematian dan kesedihan_

 _Salahkah aku.. bila sekarang aku membenci hujan?_

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **story by me**

 **OOC,Typo, alur aneh(?)**

 **On Rainy Days**

Tes….

Setetes air menyentuh telapak tanganku. Kuhembuskan nafas pelan seraya menatap  
langit, kulihat tetesan-tetesan air semakin banyak turun dari sana. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat itu, kenapa langit harus ikut mendukung? Disaat hatiku sedang sakit , mengapa langit ikut berpatisipasi? Seakan sakit yang kurasakan belum cukup untuk membunuhku hingga dengan repotnya langit menambah suasana kelam dihatiku ini. Sengajakah langit melakukan ini? Lagi lagi aku tersenyum miris, mungkin aku sudah gila karena berani menyalahkan langit. Kulirik jam tanganku sekilas 'pukul 13:00'. Sudah telat, aku harus menerobos hujan yang semakin deras ini, kuraih payung hitamku dan membukanya untuk melindungiku dari hujan.

Aku berjalan perlahan, kepalaku menunduk menatap ujung sepatuku sendiri. Kosong, pikiranku sudah kosong entah sejak kapan, yang ku tahu sekarang, aku sedang melewati jalanan komplek ditengah hujan deras.

Sreek..

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku, kutatap sumber suara yang berasal dari bawah sepatuku. Warna merah orange jadi hal yang pertama kulihat, dengan batang dan daun yang berwarna hijau, dan hal selanjutnya yang menarik perhatianku adalah mahkota merah orangenya sudah rusak karena ulahku yang tak sengaja menginjaknya. 'bunga desember kah..' gumamku. Ahh ya.. seharusnya aku ingat sekarang ini bulan desember tak salah jika bunga ini muncul, yang salah adalah mengapa dia muncul dihadapanku? Tak tau kah itu menyakitiku. Ku pegang dadaku, sesak.. sakit.. rasanya selalu seperti ini, harusnya aku sudah terbiasa . Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku agar air mataku tak jatuh. Aku tak boleh merusak semuanya dengan menangis disini.

Deg..

Jantungku berdegup kencang, aku menoleh kesamping kananku. Aku benar-benar terkejut melihatnya, mengapa aku bisa sampai di rumah ini? Bahkan aku berdiri tepat di gerbangnya, aku benar-benar tak sadar jika sedari tadi aku melangkahkan kakiku kerumah ini. Aku menatapnya dengan sarat kerinduan. Rumah ini, rumah yang sangat ingin kuhindari sekaligus sangat kurindukan karena di rumah ini banyak sekali kenangan tentang dirinya. Kutatap gerbangnya, yahh.. masih sama, gerbang hitam dengan tinggi kurang lebih 3 meter, rumah berwarna putih dengan pintu besar berwarna putihnya juga masih sama, yang membedakannya hanya satu, rumah itu sekarang sudah kosong. Terakhir, kulihat tamannya yang luas, lagi-lagi aku tersenyum miris.

Kuperhatikan taman itu lama, tiba-tiba aku melihat anak kecil sedang berlarian di taman itu. Aku sangat terkejut, kuperhatikan anak itu dengan seksama, rambut pendek dengan warna indigo dan mata bulannya. Deg.. "a..aku.." apakah ini khayalanku? Aku melihat gadis kecil itu berlarian mengelilingi taman sambil meneriakkan nama seseorang. " suke!" sekali lagi anak itu berteriak , "dimana kau?" kini kelihatannya gadis kecil itu sudah mulai kelelahan. Tanpa kusadari mulutku tertarik ke atas membentuk lengkungan' Aku tersenyum'. Namun senyumku menghilang berganti dengan tatapan khawatir, ketika aku melihat ada anak laki-laki yang muncul dari balik pohon dan mendekati gadis kecil itu dari belakang dengan langkah yang benar-benar pelan sehingga gadis kecil itu tak menyadari keberadaannya. Anak laki-laki itu menyeringai dan siap untuk mengagetkan gadis kecil didepannya. Aku berteriak, ingin memberitahu gadis kecil itu agar menghindar, namun sia-sia suaraku sama sekali tak keluar. Ada apa ini? aku memegang tenggorokkanku. Lalu sekilas aku melihat anak laki-laki itu melirik kearahku dan menyeringai. Aku terkejut, hampir saja aku melepas payung yang kupegangi kalau saja tak ada suara yang meyadarkanku.

Dooorr…!, anak laki-laki itu mengejutkan gadis kecil didepannya. Disusul dengan suara teriakan dari si gadis kecil. "kau mengagetkanku" gadis kecil itu memukul pelan anak laki-laki yang sekarang sudah berada dihadapannya

"hehehe maaf.. hanya bercanda" anak laki-laki itu tersenyum polos.

"tidak dimaafkan!" gadis kecil itu membalas sambil membuang muka, menandakan dia benar-benar kesal.

" hmm .. gimana kalau.." anak laki-laki itu tampak berpikir "gimana kalau, sebagai permintaan maafku, hari ini kamu yang memutuskan apa yang akan kita lakukan, bagaimana?" tawar anak laki-laki itu. Sepertinya itu benar-benar tawaran menarik, terbukti dari senyum lebar yang di tunjukkan sang gadis kecil seraya menganggukkan kepala. Anak laki-laki itu pun tertawa melihat tingkah temannya ini. kemudian mereka menghilang dari hadapanku, seperti di telan bumi mereka benar-benar hilang.

Aku mencari mereka dengan mengedarkan pandanganku yang dibatasi dengan gerbang besar ini. yah… sepertinya itu memang khayalanku. Mungkin karena melihat rumah ini lagi setelah sekian lama, ingatanku muncul dalam bentuk khayalan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku ingat…

 _Saat itu aku benar-benar senang karena dia bilang aku yang memutuskan apa yang akan kami lakukan hari itu, kemudian aku meminta dia membantuku menanam bunga. Aku tahu dia tak menyukainnya tapi demi mendapatkan kata 'aku memaafkanmu' dari ku , dia rela melakukannya. Aku pun menunjukkan bibit bunga yang mau kutanam._

' _namanya bunga desember' ucapku padanya saat itu._

 _Dia mengernyit heran 'bukankah itu bunga yang hanya tumbuh di musim hujan?' tanyanya_

' _ya..' ucapku senang._

' _nata.. sebentar lagi kan musim hujan akan berakhir, aku tidak yakin bunga ini akan tumbuh' ucapnya pasrah._

' _tapi suke, aku benar-benar ingin menanamnya, karena bunga ini selalu mengingatkanku dengan hal-hal yang kusukai' ucapku sedih._

 _Dia tersenyum kemudian mengusap rambutku pelan 'memang apa yang kamu sukai?' tanyanya kepadaku._

' _kamu.. dan hujan' saat itu aku tersenyum malu._

 _Akhirnya dia mau membantuku menanam bibit bunga itu, setelah selesai aku duduk disamping bibit yang kutanam dan dia pun ikut duduk disampingku._

' _aku tetap yakin bunga itu tak akan tumbuh' ucapnya tiba-tiba, saat itu aku menatapnya kesal_

' _pasti tumbuh!'ucapku tak mau kalah._

' _mau taruhan?' tanyanya._

' _boleh' kataku yakin_

 _Dia tertawa mendengar jawabanku saat itu. 'baiklah begini..' dia mulai menjelaskan 'jika bunga ini tumbuh maka kau menang tapi sebaliknya jika bunga ini tak tumbuh berarti akulah pemenangnya' dia diam sesaat, 'dan yang menang , boleh meminta sesuatu kepada yang kalah, bagaimana?' tawarnya._

' _baiklah' aku mengangguk yakin, lagi-lagi dia tertawa kemudian dia mengusap rambutku pelan._

Setelah hari itu aku bahkan tidak ingat lagi dengan bunga desember yang kami tanam bahkan taruhan kekanak-kanakan itu pun langsung kulupakan saat aku pulang kerumah. Tapi tidak dengannya, dia selalu mengingatnya.

Aku tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian itu, dulu aku sangat bahagia tapi sekarang kenangan itu membuat ku sakit. Takut.. ya sekarang aku merasa takut, aku tak tahu apa yang kutakuti tapi sekarang ini aku merasakan itu, lalu aku pun berlari menjauhi rumah ini, aku berlari sejauh yang ku bisa. Sampai akhirnya aku berhenti, ketika aku merasa sudah cukup jauh dari rumah itu, aku mengatur nafasku. Sekarang aku sampai dipertigaan, jika aku belok kekanan maka aku akan sampai ketempai _itu_. Tapi jika aku belok kekiri maka aku bisa sampai kesekolahku dulu. Saat aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku menuju belokan yang kanan, aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki orang lain yang terdengar terburu-buru, aku pun membatalkan langkah kakiku itu. Aku melihat kebelokan kiri yang menjadi sumber suara itu, aku menunggu orang yang terdengar sedang berlari itu muncul dihadapanku.

Deg..

Mataku terbelalak melihat siapa yang muncul. Itu dia, uchiha sasuke dengan pakaian seragam smp dan tas ransel yang berada di punggungnya. Dari pakaian yang digunakan aku langsung mengerti kalau ini hanya . Dia berlari melewatiku begitu saja, aku menahan nafas saat dia melakukan itu. Kemudian aku membalikkan tubuhku mengikuti arahnya berlari, kini aku menatap punggunya sedih, mataku sudah mulai memanas. Aku menahan air mataku agar tidak keluar, tangan ku memegang dadaku yang terasa sakit.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sasuke berhenti berlari, aku terkejut dan menatapnya yang sudah berbalik badan menghadap ke arahku. Dia memandangku khawatir, 'kau tak apa?' tanyanya membuatku semakin terkejut. Apa dia melihatku? Bagaimana mungkin? . Sasuke melangkah mendekatiku dengan tatapan khawatirnya. Dia berhenti tepat didepanku, aku menatapnya, tapi kulihat dia bukan menatapku melainkan menatap kearah belakangku, aku membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa orang yang dilihat sasuke.

Aku melihat seorang gadis remaja terduduk dengan lutut yang berdarah, rambut indigo yang panjang menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menunduk, lalu aku merasa sasuke berlari pelan mendekati gadis itu dan menggendongnya dipunggung. Kemudian mereka berdua melewatiku begitu saja. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara tawa dari sang gadis, kemudian aku mendengar suara sasuke mengatakan 'kenapa tertawa? Kau sengaja mengerjaiku ya?' . dan gadis itu menjawab 'tidak! Aku hanya senang karena kau selalu ada untuk melindungiku'. Kemudian mereka menghilang begitu saja dari hadapanku.

Yaa… kenangan itu lagi _. Dulu sasuke sering kali mengajakku balapan lari setelah pulang sekolah, dengan hadiah-hadiah menarik yang selalu membuatku terpancing. Dan hasil akhirnya selalu sama, aku kalah. Tapi hari itu, saat aku berlari kakiku menginjak tali sepatuku yang terlepas dan membuatku terjatuh. Kemudian sasuke menolongku dan menggendongku sampai pulang. Saat itu aku benar-benar senang. Tidak, aku memang selalu merasa senang bila berada didekatnya._

Aku melanjutkan jalanku, aku mengamati setiap jalanan dan rumah-rumah yang kulewati, semua yang ada disini mengingatkanku padanya. Aku menghela nafas, mengingatnya membuat perasaaanku tak karuan.

Aku menghetikan langkahku lagi ketika aku sampai ditaman komplek. Ingatanku tentang kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu menghampiriku. Saat itu, saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya cuacanya pun sama seperti sekarang, hujan deras.

 _Saat itu aku adalah orang baru dikomplek ini, aku benar-benar senang melihat rumah baruku yang memiliki halaman luas . Aku masih sangat ingat, hari itu orang tua ku sedang sibuk berbenah, karena bosan aku pergi untuk melihat rumah-rumah disekitar komplek aku berkeliling sambil menghafalkan jalan, sampai akhirnya mataku menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang indah. Aku melihat sebuah rumah besar dengan pagar yang menjulang tinggi namun aku masih bisa melihat kedalamnya melalui sela-sela pagar,didalam sana banyak bunga yang tumbuh, aku berdecak kagum kemudian aku melanjutkan jalan-jalan ku dan untuk kedua kalinya aku berhenti ketika melihat taman komplek yang dipenuhi dengan banyak bunga indah. Aku sibuk mengagumi bunga-bunga sampai aku tak sadar suasana sudah berubah jadi gelap._

 _Tes… setes air jatuh di kepalaku, aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan melihat awan yang sudah menghitam dan tetesan air yang jatuh semakin banyak dan semakn deras. Aku yang panik langsung mencari tempat berteduh, untung saja aku menemukan pohon besar yang amat rindang. Aku segera berteduh disana._

 _Cukup lama aku berada dibawah pohon ini, namun hujan belum juga berhenti. Aku mulai merasa takut karena bukannya berhenti, hujan itu malah semakin deras. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis saat aku sadar di sini tidak ada satupun orang ditambah perutku yang terasa lapar. 'ibu pasti panik mencariku' pikirku. Aku mengusapkan air mataku yang tiba-tiba turun, kutundukkan kepala sambil berdoa supaya hujannya cepat berhenti_

' _boleh aku ikut berteduh disini?' Tanya seseorang. Aku pun terkejut dan mengangkat kepalaku, aku melihat anak laki-laki seumuran denganku sedang berdiri dihadapanku sekarang, nafasnya memburu dan pakaiannya sudah hampir basah kuyup._

 _Aku tersentak kaget saat anak itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku, aku baru ingat kalau aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Anak itu pun mengulangi pertanyaannya, dan sekarang aku menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalaku ragu. Anak itu langsung berdiri disampingku, tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, sepertinya ia kedinginan. Itu kesimpulanku._

' _kamu siapa? Aku belum pernah liat kamu didaerah sini' Tanya anak itu sambil mendudukkan dirinya disampingku. Aku menatapnya bingung, kulihat dia melepas tas ransel yang sedari tadi berada dipunggungnya kemudian mengorek-ngorek isinya._

' _eumm a-aku baru s-saja pindah, rumah ku di se-sebelah s-sana' aku menunjuk kearah depan taman ini. Anak itu melihat arah yang kutunjuk kemudian ia mengangguk._

' _rumahku juga disana' anak itu tersenyum, senyum tulus yang membuatku merasa sedikit tenang. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah jam tangan. Anak itu memandang jam itu sesaat kemudian menggunakan jam itu di tangan kirinya._

' _ahh..sudah semakin sore' gumam anak itu tak terlalu jelas. Aku yang sedikit mendengar itu kembali sadar, sudah lama aku berada di sini, ibu pasti khawatir di tambah perutku yang sudah minta di isi. 'bagaimana ini? pikirku. Tiba-tiba tanpa komando perutku berbunyi, dan saat itu juga aku merasa wajahku memanas. Aku menunduk dalam, sesekali aku melirik anak itu takut-takut ia sedang menahan tawanya. Tapi tidak, kulihat dia sedang mengorek-ngorek kembali isi tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sepotong roti dan sebotol minuman._

' _kau mau?' tawarnya sambil menyodorkan makanan dan minuman itu. Aku hanya mengangguk ragu, dan menerimanya. Kemudian aku ikut duduk disampingnya, 'terima kasih' ucapku tulus. Anak itu tersenyum, senyum yang sama seperti tadi, senyum tulus._

 _Aku mulai memakan makanan yang di berikan anak itu untukku, setelah selesai makan aku kembali melihat anak itu, aku melihatnya sedang menatap langit._

' _kamu mau tidak jadi teman pertamaku disini?' tanyaku spontan, dan anak itu pun menoleh untuk melihatku._

' _tentu saja' jawab anak itu sambil mengusap-usap rambutku pelan, aku tersenyum senang._

' _kalau begitu aku akan menyukai hujan' ucapku antusias_

' _hmm.. kenapa?' Tanya anak itu bingung_

' _karena hujan mengingatkan aku sama hari ini, hari di saat aku kenal sama kamu' aku menjawab dengan senang_

' _kalau begitu aku juga akan menyukai hujan' ucap anak itu_

' _hmm?' aku menunjukkan wajah bingung_

' _karena hujan mengingatkan aku sama anak aneh seperti kamu' ucapnya tersenyum puas. Aku hanya memanyunkan bibirku kesal, dan dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengacak rambutku._

Bayangan tiga belas tahun lalu itu benar-benar membuatku ingin meneteskan air mata. Kemudian aku kembali berjalan, tak sanggup untuk melihat taman itu lebih lama. Sekarang aku sudah hampir sampai di tempat yang paling menyakitkan untukku. Jalanku semakin lama semakin lambat saat ku rasa aku sudah mendekati tempat _itu._ Sekitar 5 meter dari tempat tujuanku, aku berhenti. Ku tatap gerbang hitam didepanku dengan sendu, kulihat tulisan yang tercetak di atas gerbang itu 'Tempat Pemakaman Umum'. Aku pun masuk kedalam dan mencari makamnya.

Tatapanku kosong saat aku sampai di depan makam yang bertuliskan "uchiha sasuke" pada batu nisannya. Ingatan masa lalu ku kembali menghampiri. Ingatan 3 tahun lalu, saat kecelakaan naas itu menimpanya.

 _Saat itu aku sedang melamun di kamarku, sudah lebih dari sebulan aku tak keluar rumah, aku bahkan menolak untuk pergi ke sekolah. Semenjak ibuku meninggal dunia hatiku sangat kacau, aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Aku amat sangat menyayangi ibuku, hampir setiap hari aku menangis karenanya. Selama aku mengurung diri di rumah, selama itu pula aku tidak bertemu dengan sasuke. Dia memang sering datang kerumah untuk menemuiku, namun aku tidak pernah mau menemuinya. Setiap dia datang aku akan pergi ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Bukannya aku tak ingin menemuinya, hanya saja aku ingin sendiri, aku tidak ingin bertemu siapapun termasuk dia._

 _Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya,hari ini pun dia datang menemuiku. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarku pelan, namun aku tidak mempedulikannya, aku masih menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong._

' _kamu tidak mau membuka pintu?' tanyanya dari luar kamar, aku tidak merespon_

' _aku tahu kamu di dalam kan? ayolah buka pintunya' pintanya. Aku masih tak merespon_

' _hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, aku ingin memberikan hadiah untukmu. Kumohon keluarlah' kali ini nada suaranya terdengar memohon. Aku melirik kalender yang di gantung di samping jendela 11 desember 2010, hari ini memang hari ulang tahunku. Namun, tidakkah dia mengerti kalau aku sedang bersedih. Aku baru saja kehilangan ibuku, bagaimana mungkin aku malah merayakan ulang tahunku._

' _baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di taman, akan kuberikan hadiahku disana' ucapnya. Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat pintu kamarku yang masih tertutup rapat._

' _aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang' lanjutnya. Kemudian suasana menjadi hening, sepertinya dia sudah pergi._

 _Sudah lebih dari 3 jam sejak dia mengajakku ke taman. Tapi aku masih tak bergerak sediktpun, aku masih setia memandang keluar jendela. Tiba-tiba tetesan air jatuh dari langit. Kupandangi langit kelam itu dengan tatapan khawatir, pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang nya mulai menari-nari di benakku._

' _apakah dia masih menunggu?' , 'apakah dia sudah pulang?' , 'atau 'apakah dia memang tidak datang?' , pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itulah yang terus menggangguku. Tapi kuharap pertanyaan ketiga jawabannya 'ya' mengingat tadi aku tak menjawab ajakannya . jadi, kurasa dia tidak akan datang._

 _Hujan semakin deras, perasaanku pun jadi tak enak aku pun segera mengganti pakaianku menjadi pakaian yang lebih hangat kemudian ku raih payung yang kuletakkan di samping lemari pakaianku dan segera beranjak pergi. Aku berjalan cepat, bahkan sesekali aku berlari. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak, aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke taman itu._

 _Langkahku terhenti ketika aku sampai diseberang taman, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Aku menyipitkan mataku memastikan memang tidak ada siapapun disana. Dalam hati, aku tersenyum lega, setidaknya dia tidak menungguku dalam keadaan hujan deras seperti ini. Baru saja aku ingin pergi, sekilas aku melihat tangan seseorang di balik pohon besar di seberangku, aku melihat sasuke muncul dari balik pohon itu, namun sepertinya dia tak melihatku. Aku melihatnya sedang mengelilingi pohon itu sambil sesekali melihat ke atas kadang melihat kearah barang bawaannya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia berhenti, dan duduk bersender di pohon itu. Aku masih menatapnya lama, kali ini aku hanya bisa melihat wajahnya dari samping, aku menatapnya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, senang, sedih, bersyukur, sekaligus kesal. Aku senang sekaligus bersyukur karena memilikinya di hidupku tapi aku juga sedih sekaligus kesal karena dia selalu baik padaku sedangkan aku.. apa yang sudah kulakukan? Membuatnya menunggu berjam –jam hanya untuk memberikan kado ulang tahunku? Tuhan, apakah aku sejahat itu? Aku masih menatapnya di tengah-tengah hujan deras ini 'Tuhan..sungguh aku sangat menyayanginya,menyayangi uchiha sasuke ku'. Tiba-tiba air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku._

 _Aku tersentak kaget saat aku melihat sasuke sedang menatapku, segera kuhapus air mataku dan aku tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. Sekarang ini rasanya aku benar-benar ingin memeluk dia, memeluk sasuke. Dia balas tersenyum ke arahku._

 _Aku melihat dia berjalan ke arahku, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di ujung taman, berdiri tepat di depanku, hanya jalan raya didepanku ini yang memisahkan kami. Dia tersenyum kepadaku sambil mengoyang-goyangkan barang bawaannya padaku. Aku melihatnya khawatir, karena sekarang ini hujan dengan bebasnya membasahi sasuke._

 _Masih dengan senyumnya dia berjalan menyebrangi jalan raya ini, aku tersenyum khawatir._

 _Tiba-tiba aku merasa semua gerakan berubah menjadi lambat, aku melihat sasuke berjalan sangat lambat kemudian aku melihat cahaya yang terang dari arah samping kiriku disusul dengan suara yang benar-benar nyaring sehingga aku dengan gerakan perlahan melihat kearah sumber suara, aku melihat sebuah mobil bergerak menuju sasuke. Aku ingin berteriak memperingatkan sasuke namun gagal, karena tiba-tiba semua gerakan berubah menjadi normal kembali dan saat aku mulai berteriak, sasuke sudah terpental jauh dari hadapanku dan mobil tadi pun sudah berhenti dengan rem mendadaknya sehingga menimbulkan suara berdecit yang mengilukan._

 _Aku terdiam, mataku masih menatap kearah depan. Baru saja kulihat sasuke ada di depan mataku namun sekarang, kemana dia? Kemudian aku mendengar suara orang-orang dari samping kananku, dengan tangan gemetar aku beranikan diriku melihat ke sumber suara._

 _Rasanya aku seperti dicekik, aku tak bisa bernafas. Sasuke, aku melihatnya sedang terbaring di jalanan dengan darah yang menggenang di seluruh tubuhnya. Perasaan takut muncul di hatiku. Aku ingin berteriak, namun mulutku bahkan rasanya tidak bisa ku buka. Aku terduduk melihat tubuh sasuke dari jauh, payung yang sedari tadi kupegang sudah jatuh dan terbawa angin entah kemana. Kini air hujan dengan mudahnya membasahi tubuhku, tanganku gemetar, tubuhku terasa lemas. Aku terisak tak tertahankan, menagis sejadi-jadinya. Aku ingin marah, tapi pada siapa?. Aku sangat benci hidupku, baru saja aku kehilangan ibuku dan sekarang di hari ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas aku harus kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ku sayangi. Lagi. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja._

 _3 bulan telah berlalu semenjak hari kematian sasuke, aku mendengar orang tua sasuke akan pindah keluar kota. Kini, aku memandang bungkusan berwarna kuning kemerahan, didalamnya terdapat hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas dari sasuke, hadiah yang belum kubuka. Aku merasa tak sanggup untuk membukanya, bahkan dengan melihatnya saja membuat air mataku jatuh membasahi pipiku._

' _sayang… makan ya' aku mendengar suara ayahku dari depan pintu kamar. Aku menggeleng lemah sebagai jawabannya mataku masih terpaku melihat bungkusan itu di sertai air mata yang terus membanjiri pipiku. Aku mendengar suara langkah ayahku mendekat, kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjangku. Ayah menepuk pundakku pelan. 'sayang.. kamu harus makan'. Aku tidak mendengarkan ayah sama sekali, kini tubuhku bergetar aku mulai terisak pelan hingga semakin lama isakanku semakin keras, kurasakan tangan ayah merangkul tubuhku, aku balas memeluk ayahku kemudian menangis dalam pelukan ayah._

 _Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mengusap air mataku._

' _sayang.. dengarkan ayah..' ayah mengusap air mataku_

' _ayah yakin, sasuke tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini, kamu tau sendiri kan? dia selalu ingin melihat mu tersenyum bukan menangis' ucap ayah_

' _dan kamu tahu kan? setiap dia memberikan sesuatu untukmu pasti itu sesuatu yang akan di sambut olehmu dengan senyuman. Dia itu sering memberikanmu berbagai macam hal, kamu tahu kenapa?' Tanya ayah. Aku menggeleng lemah_

' _itu karena dia selalu ingin selalu melihatmu tersenyum' jawab ayah. Aku kembali mengusap air mataku._

' _dan sekarang pun sama, dia memberikanmu kado ulang tahun itu, untuk membuatmu tersenyum bukannya malah menangis seperti sekarang' ayah melanjutkan. Aku menatap ayahku sebentar kemudian menatap kado ulang tahunku dengan sedih. Seakan mengerti arti tatapanku ayah menambahkan 'bukalah kadonya, kamu akan baik-baik saja' kemudian ayah meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar._

 _Aku mendekati bungkusan itu, bungkusan yang kuletakkan di meja belajarku. Aku duduk di kursi dan membuka bungkusan itu perlahan. Mataku sedikit menyipit ketika kulihat isi dari kado itu. Sebuah gantungan berbentuk bunga desember dan jam tangan dengan bandul berbentuk tetesan hujan. Ku lihat gantungan itu, sampai tiba-tiba tanganku menyentuh sebuah kertas yang tertempel di batang gantungan bunga desember itu. Aku membukanya, dan kulihat tulisan tangan sasuke yang sangat ku kenal tercetak jelas di kertas itu 'surat' pikirku. Aku membacanya. Aku tersenyum tipis sambil menitikkan air mata setelah selesai membacanya._

Ingatan tentang 3 tahun lalu membuatku meneteskan air mata.

'maaf kan aku sasuke-kun, aku belum bisa menepati janjiku padamu' aku berkata lirih.

' aku akan selalu berusaha menepati janjiku. tapi izinkan aku, setidaknya setahun sekali, hanya untuk tanggal dan bulan ini izinkan aku melanggar janjiku' ucapku dengan nada sedih. Lalu aku terdiam sesaat untuk menarik nafas.

'kau tahu suke?' tanyaku sambil menatap langit yang masih menurunkan butiran-butiran airnya ke permukaan bumi.

'dulu.. bagiku.. hujan adalah kehidupan dan kebahagiaan, karena hujan selalu mengingatkanku pada dirimu. Kamu yang mebuat ku merasa lebih hidup dan membuatku selalu merasa bahagia. Kamu yang selalu melindungiku, dan membuatku tersenyum' kataku masih memandang langit, kemudian mataku kembali menatap batu nisan sasuke.

' tapi sekarang.. bagiku.. hujan adalah kematian dan kesedihan, karena hujan mengingatkanku pada kecelakaan naas itu, kecelakaan yang merebut nyawamu dan membawaku pada kesedihan' aku terdiam sesaat, dadaku terasa sangat sesak dengan susah payah aku menarik nafasku

' suke.. salahkah aku.. bila sekarang aku membenci hujan?' tanyaku yang tentu saja takkan di jawab.

'tentu saja salah, iya kan?' aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri. Aku tersenyum getir.

'kamu enggak akan membirkan aku menjadi perempuan jahat yang berani-beraninya membenci anugrah Tuhan, benarkan?' lagi-lagi aku bertanya sesuat yang amat sangat retorik. Aku meremas rok hitam yang kugunakan kemudian aku berjongkok didepan makam sasuke. 'suke.. disini rasanya benar-benar sakit' aku meremas dadaku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, biarlah hari ini aku menangisi takdirku.

Cukup lama aku menangis, kini aku menatap batu nisan sasuke. Kulirik jam tanganku, jam tangan pemberian dari sasuke. 'pukul 4 sore' ,aku berniat pulang. Tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi cerah, aku berdiri dan menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat langit, kulihat matahari sudah mulai muncul bersama dengan pelangi yang indah. Kututup payung yang sedari tadi kugunakan untuk menghalangi tubuhku dari air hujan. Aku tersenyum tipis kemudian aku putuskan untuk pulang kerumah.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku segera membuka pintu dan…

" Happy Birthday Hinata.."

Aku benar-benar terkejut, semua teman-temanku sudah ada didalam rumahku dengan kue dan kado-kado untukku. Aku kembali mengingat surat terakhir dari sasuke.

' _nata, kau ingat…. Dulu, kita pernah bertaruh?' tulisan tangan sasuke menari-nari dalam ingatanku._

' _kalau bunga desember yang kita tanam waktu itu tumbuh berarti kamu menang, sebaliknya kalau tidak tumbuh berarti aku yang menang'_

"Hinata cepat tiup lilinnya" ucap Ino salah satu temanku yang sangat cerewet.

' _bunga itu tidak tumbuh'_

"Hinata-chan ayo cepat" kini sakura menarik tanganku agar aku berdiri dekat dengan kue.

' _aku yang menang.. berarti aku berhak meminta apapun padamu kan?'_

"sekarang buat permohonan.." kali ini tenten yang berbicara.

' _aku mau kamu, tidak pernah menangis lagi. Kalau kamu punya masalah berbagilah bersama temanmu, setidaknya menangislah dihadapan mereka, agar kamu tidak selalu merasa sendiri. Dengan begitu, aku jadi tidak perlu terlalu khawatir seperti sekarang. Kamu selalu mengurung diri di kamar, aku benar-benar ingin kamu berbagi kesedihanmu, aku yakin kalau kamu mau berbagi, kamu akan menjadi lebih baik. Karena itu berjanjilah, jangan pernah menangis sendirian lagi apalagi memendam rasa sedih itu sendiri, ingat ya.. kamu harus meepati janjimu ini karena kamu yang kalah'_

" sekarang tiup.. 1..2..3.. tiup…" teman-temanku berhitung bersama kemudian aku meniup lilinku sambil berdoa dalam hati.

' _happy birthday Nata, aku sayang kamu'_

"ayooo potong kue" ucap temanku chouji dengan semangat yang luar biasa. Membuat aku dan teman-temanku yang lainnya tertawa.

'terima kasih karena sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku sasuke-kun' ucapku dalam hati.

END

Haiii minna! *teriak pake toa*

perkenalkan aku pendatang baru *bungkuk 90 derajat*

ini fict pertamaku, dan aku harap banyak yang suka *ngarep banget ya* hehehe

aku sadar fict ini bener-bener gaje makanya aku butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian semua

biar lain kali aku bisa perbaiki

akhir kata 'makasih buat semua yang udah baca' *lempar bom asap* bofft *menghilang*


End file.
